User talk:Hyugabyakugan12
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Camp Izanagi Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Pages Hey hyu!Sorry to bother you but the basic you gave me turned out wrong so I wrote a new one, anyways..I;m not sure if Uke page turned out good..but thencan you give me a starting point with the other pages?like colors? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 05:52, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hyu, can you give me the format in chat?cuz i dont know the exact colors and it always appears whole when I click edit Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 06:28, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello, I'm Rin, from the Hunger Games Roleplay Wikia. You had messaged me earlier, and so I'm replying. I just got done looking around your wiki. I love the idea, and all, but I can't happen to notice that you have a small userbase. I was wondering if you had a plan on promoting your wikia or bringing in new users and what not? If not, I could certainly help you, if you'd like. Change your thoughts and you change your world. ~Norman Vincent Peale 18:30, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Rajins' Cabin Hey! I'm Lowdy345, former rollback of Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki and current rollback of Glee Roleplay Wiki. I was wondering if you needed help at the moment and also if I could make the counsellor of Rajin's cabin? If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 00:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rajins' Cabin Thank you very much and I understand about having to go through claims. I just wanted to make sure the wiki was open and ready for it. :) If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 00:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Help? Heyy it's Ont, I was wondering if you needed some b-crats admins or rbs. I'll be one if you need any No, I don't like One Direction, sue me 16:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) sounds great, i'll start off with a claim No, I don't like One Direction, sue me 00:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Finished le claim Hyu Silver Love 11:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Hey hyu. I just saw that the picture size for the word-bubble is quite small. Mind if I increase it? This is Wai's Signature!!!-DUH.... 16:43, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Nick Ok so I made a character, Nicholas Black, a few seconds ago. I was just wondering, if he is the first in his cabin, can he be counselor? Also, where is the camp? I hope you get a bigger userbase, because I love the idea. Ohh yeah, I'll be an admin, Bureaucrat, or RB if you need. Mochajava141 21:31, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Template First of all, thanks for making me an admin, I won't let you down, but I think that we should add a gradient talk bubble like on CHBRP. I personally think that they look nicer and more professional than the regular ones. No, I don't like One Direction, sue me 23:21, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me hyu, can I help with the camper photo album templates?Seems we're missing em so..can I please help? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 06:22, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hiyaz!! Just a two things.... #Danke for making this awesome wiki #And this may sound weird but I just really like this wiki and I'm quater japanese so pwease can a be an admin!!!??! Thanks!! Silver Love 07:41, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Lt. Counselor Do Lt. Counselors have the counselor only abilities?